A new day
by Nerfiea
Summary: Ed is sent to on a mission, only to be kidnapped. Mustang is able to find him, and decides to take care of him until he is better again. Eventual RoyxEd and AlxWin. Warning :contains rape in Chapter 4 and mentions of it later on, possible yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a normal morning in Central. Roy was avoiding his paperwork as usual and Riza was nagging him for it.

"Sir, you have to get this done by tonight!"

"I know. Oh, before I forget are there any missions for Fullmetal?"

"There is one out west. Something about kidnappings of teenagers."

"Mmm, that could just make him a target. Are there any other missions?"

"No Sir, I am sure he would be fine if we sent him."

"Yeah, your right. He's strong, he won't be kidnapped."

Edward was sixteen now and was able to restore his brother back to his original body. (Though Ed still had his automail and decided to stay a state alchemist.) About a month after getting back his body Al went back home to live with Granny and Winry. Leaving Ed by himself in Central.

Ed now was starting to get bored, basically doing nothing all day besides paperwork and research. He had talked to Mustang to about possibly going on a mission, and Mustang said come back in a few days. Now it had been a few days and he was making the normal route to Roy's office. Once he got to the door he stopped for a minute. 'Something doesn't feel right about this' he thought. But whatever thoughts were going through his mind left as he knocked on the door and he heard the voice of Mustang say "Come in." After that he opened the door. To see Colonel Roy Mustang sitting behind his desk flipping through a vanilla folder.

"Ah Fullmetal, came here to see what I got for you?"

"Yeah, so wha do ya got?"

"Well, all I was able to find was a mission out west" Mustang said while handing Ed the folder and then Ed sat down on the leather couch in his office "there has been at least ten teens kidnapped and are still not found."

"Not that I'm complaining, but is this all you have, nothing more exciting?"

"This is as exciting as it's going to get Fullmetal. There are no other missions at this time" he paused for a moment and continued "all the information and your orders are in that folder. This should only take you about two weeks more or less. You are to call me when you're about to head back here."

"Okay, sounds fine with me."

"Oh, is your brother going with you?"

"No, he moved in with the Rockbells. Besides I think he'll be upset to have to leave Winry."

"Oh? They're a thing now?"

"Yeah, I found out about two weeks ago when I went for maintenance. They couldn't keep their hands off each other!"

"Well, I thinks that's great for them. So, I will see you in two weeks then?"

"Yep! Cya in two weeks Mustang."

With that Ed left to get his things out of the dorms and head for the train station. Once his train came he got on bored, found his seat, and flopped in it after putting his suitcase up top. 'Two weeks really isn't a long time, but it isn't a short one either' he thought as the train started to pull away. Though what he did not know was that those two weeks would seem like they would never end, and making his last words said to Colonel Mustang a complete lie.

**A/N: I am not the best at writing long chapters, so at least through chapter 4 they will be about this length. This is my first fanfic so no flames please. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mustang was (for once) trying to do paperwork, but he could not get a certain young alchemist off his mind. Ed was supposed to call the Colonel once he was done with his mission. That was supposed to be done five days ago. Mustang tried not to worry, though he still could not help it. Edward was sixteen and all the people kidnapped were teenagers, making them about the same age as Ed. 'Well, I did say two weeks more or less' he thought 'maybe he just got delayed.'

Soon though three weeks came and went, and before everyone knew it, a month. Once it had been a month, Mustang lost it. Roy could only think of the worst possible things, and it was killing him. So, he called out west to the local authorities to find Edward.

"What do you mean missing?!"

"Sorry Sir, he hasn't been heard from for about four and a half weeks now. We've been looking, but have not found anything yet."

"Why didn't you tells us?! For all we know he could have been KIDNAPPED!"

"We are doing all we can at this time to find him."

"Not anymore."

"Huh?"

"My team will take over finding him. You are to take over the finishing of his mission. That is an order!"

"Yes Sir!"

Mustang hung up the phone after that, and went into his team's office next to his. When he got in all he could see was worried faces. Fuery was the first to say anything.

"Sir, is Ed kidnapped?"

"I don't know, but he is missing. Missing for about four and a half weeks now."

Kain lowered his head. Heymans spoke up next.

"We'll be able to find him Fuery. Right Sir? We will find him, right?"

"Yes. Though I don't know how long it will take."

"Who cares?! Ed is our friend. Finding him is important" Havoc stated.

"He needs to found." Falman announced.

"Your orders Sir?" Hawkeye asked.

"Breda and Falmen, you two will go to the town out west where he last was. Fuery, you are to keep contact with them and with the local authorities. Hawkeye and Havoc, you two will find any and all information as possible on the kidnappings. Honestly, I do not know if that is what happened, but I have a horrible feeling that it is."

They all said "Yes Sir!" and went straight to work.

Mustang walked in to his office and put his head down on his desk. 'Cya in two weeks Mustang.'

'Well Ed, it has been a month. Where are you Fullmetal?" he thought. For the next eleven months this thought would constantly run through his mind along with 'This is all my fault.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cold and dark. Those were the only two words Ed could use to describe his Hell. He found this place to be the most horrible place in the whole world. He found it so bad that he would gladly face the Truth any day, and lose his other limbs to not be in this Hell anymore, to just be free. He no longer knew what day it was, how long he had been there, nor if he would make it out alive. Edward Elric had lost all hope and his will to live.

Ed had been kidnapped while walking from the police station to his hotel. His attackers sunk in behind him when he wasn't paying attention, and knocked him out. When Ed came to he noticed he was in a dark room (where the only light that came in was from a small window near the ceiling, only providing night light like brightness, just barely enough to see) on a plain mattress, and he was naked. After realizing that, did he notice that his right arm had been removed. He looked around the room trying to see if there was anything or anyone else here, but all he could find was a small stool next to the mattress. On the stool he found his silver state issued pocket watch. Whoever his captors were, they at least let him keep his watch.

After some time Ed met his captors, three men who were all pretty big and strong. At first Edward tried to attack them only to find out just how strong they were. They managed to pin him on the mattress. One sat on his chest, another by his feet holding them down, and the last next to him on his right side. "Now I guess we are going to have to punish you for that." the one on his chest said.

Ed soon knew what 'punishment' was, meant, and what caused it. He was punished for the simple things and 'beaten' for the others. Punished for sleeping, talking without permission, and crying (Ed never really found himself cry until now and when he did he found it hard to stop). 'Punishment' was normally having a stick rammed in and out of his automail arm port, and lots of kicking, hitting, and slapping. Being 'beaten' was far worse, so much so that he would normally get 'punished' at the same time. Being 'beaten' was normally for trying to escape or not following their orders.

Ed never really followed orders until now. If he didn't the worst of the worst happened, or so he thought. So he tried to follow them most of the time. His captors did something no one else could do: brake the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric. They had done it. Now all Ed wanted was for them to just finish the job, kill him. 'Why do they keep dragging this out? Why don't they just kill me already?' he often thought 'Cya in two weeks Mustang'

'Sorry Colonel, I was unable to keep my promise.'

Ed laid on his 'bed' trying to think of way to get them to end it. He just wanted it over. His thoughts were stopped when he heard the door open, next thing he knew the three men walked in and closed the door, locking it. As he sat up he noticed one had a plate of food, a full plate of food and a glass of juice, not water. He watched as the man put it on the stool next to him.

"Are you hungry?" asked another.

Ed could only nod his head.

"Talk when I ask you a question!"

"Y-Yes"

"Yes WHAT?!"

"Yes Sir, I am hungry." Ed quickly said, trying avoid making them angry.

"Well, go ahead and eat."

Ed grabbed the plate and started to eat his food. He soon realized they weren't about to leave like normal when he ate. Once he finished the plate of food he sat the plate back on the stool and just about downed the juice.

"Good?"

"Yes Sir, thank you...may I ask you a few questions?"

"Only two."

"How long have I been here and why don't you just kill me already?!"

Ed had just asked the two questions that had been on his mind for a while now. The three men looked at one another, and then pinned Ed to the mattress like they had done a million times before.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First time writing rape or anything sexual, so please no flames. And please review. Thanks for the reviews so far. :)**

Chapter 4  
Ed just been pinned on the mattress, were they really going to end it now?  
"Why would we kill you, when we could do this?"  
Ed felt the man at his feet spread his legs apart, while the man on his right started licking his jaw, and the man on his chest pulled a blindfold out of his pocket and put it over Edward's eyes. Once Ed felt something wet and warm on his member, he had enough.  
"Please! Stop! Ah! No!"  
Pleads and cries never stopped coming out of his mouth. Soon he was picked up and put on his hands and knees, with pleads to stop still coming out. That was until something big, warm, and wet was pushed in to his mouth. "Suck it!" was all he heard and he did so. Soon a hand was back on his member, stroking it. As soon as he thought it could not get worse, it did. Something big and hard had forced it self into his anus. And soon was pulling out and slamming back in him.

Pain and more pain coursed through out his whole body, mentally and physically. Soon a sticky fluid flowed into his mouth, and before he realized it, he came to. Barely seconds after that so did the man in him. After that was pushed back on to the mattress and the blindfold was removed.  
"Now time for your punishment. Not only did you speak without permission, but you also cried."

They went on with the normal 'punishment' and then brought Ed's face up to look at theirs.  
"Now as for how long you have been here, there is no point in telling you because you will never leave and we won't just kill you so that this is over."  
With that they left the room, leaving Ed to suffer.

The same thing happened every so often after that. Ed would also be 'punished' normally afterwords, because of the same reasons. This now happening somehow, if possible, broke Ed more. He no longer felt like the Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the people, Edward Elric. He didn't even feel human any more. No one could save, no one will find him, he would just be stuck here for the rest of his life, no matter how long that would be.

Ed just let them continue with what they were doing to him, though it wasn't as if he had a choice, because he did not. Not only did he have no will to live, but he was no longer 'healthy'. Yes he could survive (his captors made sure of this because the ten teens before Ed died from the conditions) though he was weak from lack of food, water, and sleep. Ed had many injuries. And if it could get worse, his automail left leg needed maintenance badly. He could no longer walk on it, and it was way too stiff to bend. Plus, he still did not have is arm, meaning no way to use alchemy. Edward knew escape was impossible in his state, and now knew they won't just simply kill him either. Though, he knew there was still one way out of here: someone finding him.

He knew it was unlikely and almost unrealistic, but he prayed. He didn't believe in God or any of that stuff, but just that slim bit of hope to be saved. To one day be back where things were bright, warm, and where his family and friends where. He wanted to see the outside again, to feel human, and to be Edward Elric again. It was funny, for as long as he had been there he didn't know his captors' names, and he wasn't sure if they even knew his. He wanted to hear his name again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Since Ed had gone missing, Roy could only focus on finding him. He no longer was concerned with his job in the military. Yes he did still do his job, but no longer cared as much as he did before. Even when he got promoted to General, he didn't care. The only thing he was thinking about at the time was that Edward had been missing for six months by then. He felt extremely guilty that Ed was missing, so much so that everyone could see it.

There were times though when Mustang's guilt got really bad. He would be sulking all day, get angry over the smallest things, and oddly enough, he would get his paperwork done without any problems. Hawkeye guessed that he just didn't read it and just signed off on all of it, but she hated to see him like that. Normally he would get into these moods after a phone call with Al, or someone (sometimes himself) mentioning that it seemed like their search for Ed was going nowhere.

Now it had been about a year since Edward went missing. Breda and Falmen where still out west. Hawkeye and Havoc still were trying to find information. While, Fuery kept contact between everyone working on the case. (Also, Mustang seemed to be in one of his moods almost every day now). So far, the only thing they were able to do was find the bodies of all ten missing teens. Everyone didn't if know they should have been happy that Ed's body wasn't found along the bodies, or upset that they didn't find him. Breda and Falmen had reported this in a week ago, and that they had some strong leads.

Breda called the office and Fuery answered the phone. Breda told him to put him on hold and have Mustang pick up on his line. Fuery put him on hold, then went into the General's office. Mustang was doing paperwork when he entered.  
"Sir, Lieutenant Breda is on hold and wants to talk to you."  
"Alright"  
Once Fuery left he answered the phone.  
"Breda, what do you have?"  
"Well Sir, we think we know where he is, but we have to search the place. We are waiting on your orders."  
"Storming the place with only two men is dangerous. Wait where you are and we all will be there soon."  
"Yes Sir"

After hanging up the phone Roy quickly ran into the other office, told everyone to be ready by five, at the station to go out west. He was soon able to get four tickets for the train. Everyone met up at the train station and Mustang called Breda to tell him to meet them at midnight at the train station out there. Soon they got on the train heading west.

The train ride seemed much longer than it was to Roy. If everything went right, Ed would soon be safe and back with them. Though, if things went wrong he would still missing, or even dead. Roy assumed that he was just anxious by that fact they might find Edward.

The train stopped and Mustang and his team got off board to see Breda waiting. He took them over to where Falmen was waiting with two cars. They got together and talked about where they were going, how to go about storming the place, and what to do if they found Ed.

Soon they got on the road heading towards the farm house. The farm house where Ed most likely was being held captive or at least where he had been. They all were just hoping to be able to have get to him in time, before it would be all over for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I will be posting two chapters a day for the rest of this week. Next week I will not have internet so I will be unable to post anything. I'm hoping by the end of this week to have all of **_**A new day**_** posted. I am also writing this as I post so normally I'm only one or two chapters ahead of what is posted. Thank for the reviews, and for reading my story as well. If I'm not done by the end of the week, I will work on it as much as I can during my free time next week. Also, next week I'm hoping to work on some other stories that are currently in my head and not in words on a screen or paper, so yeah. Thanks again **

Chapter 6

Ed had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad. It sort of reminded of the feeling he got right before he got Al's body back. Though in other ways it reminded him if the bad feeling he got before going into Mustang's office, when he got his last mission. He kept turning his head back and forth on his 'bed'. Finally he checked his watch to see what time it was. Twelve and judging from what little light was coming from his small window, it was midnight.

Even though he could see the change in light from the change of time of day, and his watch kept moving its hands with time, time was completely still for Edward Elric. All of what had happened seemed like one endless day to him. Maybe it was the lack of sleep he got; maybe it was from never leaving the room. Whatever it was, it had been taking its toll on Ed. So much so that right now it was hard to stay awake. Within ten minutes, after he checked his watch, he fell into a deep sleep.

Mustang and his team had just got to the farm house, it was almost dawn and they wanted to get over with it. Mainly for two reasons: first they wanted to know if Ed was there and if they got to him in time, second the feeling they had was not a good one, something felt wrong about the place. Once they got out of the cars, Falmen and Fuery waited outside by the cars; Havoc, Breda, and Hawkeye stormed through the front; while Mustang went through the back where he found a cellar entrance.

Ed was woken up by a hard kick to his rib cage. His eyes snapped open quickly only to be blindfolded. Next thing he knew a sharp object ripped apart skin as it was quickly driven across his body. He knew that this was being 'beaten', though he had no idea why. That was until he could hear loud footsteps from above and all three men had him pinned so...was he being saved, well was someone at least trying to save him?

New found hope ran through Edward, for a moment anyway. As soon as he heard the footsteps, two very strong hands forced their way around his neck and squeezed. He was now gasping for breath, and tears flowing from eyes behind the cloth. He knew it; there was no hope for him.

Mustang opened the first door he saw, though what he found broke his heart. Three men pinning Ed to a mattress and attempting to kill him. Once Ed's captors saw Roy, they took off outside only to be greeted by the local authorities and five very angry military officers.

Roy kneeled down next to the mattress. Ed was still panicked and did not realize his captors were gone and that Roy was there. Roy took in Edward's appearance: crimson liquid covering most of his body, his tears flowing out from behind the blindfold, he was naked, and didn't look healthy at all (very skinny and pale). He took off the blindfold.

"Ed..."

No response.

"Ed"

"..."

"Edward"

"..."

"Fullmetal, look at me"

Ed turn his head and opened his eyes in disbelief, Mustang...it was Roy Mustang!

"Mus...Mustang?"

"Yeah, come on"

He sat Ed up and wrapped his black military coat around him. By this time Ed's eyes were closed again tears coming out. Roy looked around and saw a state issued watch; he picked it up and put it in his pocket. Then he proceeded to pick Ed up and carry him bridal style out the house.

He saw Havoc as he walked out.

"We need to get Ed to a hospital"

Havoc opened the back door of the car, and Mustang slid in and laid Ed down so his head was on Roy's lap. Falmen got in and so did Havoc in the front seats. As Falmen was giving Havoc directions to the hospital, Mustang looked down at Ed; his eyes were shut tight, but the whimpering that came, told him that he was awake.

"Shh...It's a new day Ed"

Edward wanted to believe what Roy had said, but it was still as if time was stopped. Ed had no hope, even now, he knew things could and would never be the same again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
It took about thirty minutes to get to the hospital, and in that time, much to Roy's surprise, Ed was still awake, though had lost a lot of blood and still was in a state of shock. The doctors had to sedate him just to get him to relax. Once he fell asleep, they were able to examine him.

After a half in hour, the rest of the team was there waiting. Havoc kept going outside to smoke, Breda was pacing back and forth, Fuery and Falmen tried to keep a conversation with each other, Hawkeye was attempted to read her book only to look up at every sound, and Mustang sat hunched over in a chair with his hand ruffling his hair. Finally after two hours of Ed being in the ER, a doctor came to talk to them.  
"Um...Edward is stable and in the ICU. Your allowed to go see him, just be calm around him, he is highly sedated though, so I don't know when he will wake up. I need to see General Mustang in my office to discuss the rest."  
With that Roy followed the doctor to a small room.  
"So, what all is wrong with him?"  
"What isn't is a better term. He is malnourished, dehydrated, has about two or three broken ribs, one rib is fractured, his automail arm port is in very poor shape, we had to remove his left leg, he is on an IV for his blood lost, and there is a few other things."  
Mustang shook his head, it all was that bad.  
"What are those other things?"  
The doctor sighed and before moving on.  
"He has been sexually abused and he may suffer from panic attacks. We sedated him so he would calm down. I know you all are from Central, might I suggest he be transported there? The doctors there are better with these kind of situations."  
"Okay, tomorrow good?"  
"Yes, that will be fine"

When Roy finally got to Ed's room, the only person in there was Riza. She was standing on the opposite side of the bed facing the door. Roy walked to the bed and sat down on a stool next to it.  
"The others went to the hotel, sir."  
"Go ahead if you want. Tomorrow he is being transported to the hospital in Central. Get some rest."  
"Yes sir"  
Once she left he looked back down at Ed. He grabbed the boy's hand and held it, stroking it with his thumb.

Luckily, Ed hadn't woken up by morning, so they just sedated him a little more so he'll make it to Central okay. Ed could hear the sound of people taking, most recognizable voices. He opened his eyes to see Dr. Knox on his right side and a nurse on his left.  
"How are you feeling kid?" asked Knox.  
"Um...where am I?"  
"Central, you were transported here yesterday."  
"Oh."  
"Ok, I'll have the nurse get you something to eat. I'll be back later."  
He was in the hospital in Central, but how? Or really why? He should be dead not here. 'I'm not supposed to be here.' Ed thought.

As Ed got his food, Roy walked in. He smiled when he saw Ed was awake, it was a good sign. He walked over to Ed and sat on a stool next to the bed. Ed watched every move he made. Roy started to get the feeling that by coming closer, he made Ed really uncomfortable. Ed's plate of food sat on the tray crossed his lap, he didn't want to eat it though.  
"Are you not hungry?"  
Ed shook his head.  
"You need to eat Edward."  
"Not hungry"  
"Okay, maybe you will be later?"  
"Mmm"  
"Edward, they said it would be best if you went to live with someone while you recover."  
"So, I can go live with Al and Winry-"  
"No it has to be someone in Central. I've said that I can, Hawkeye is bringing the paperwork to my house, so I can stay there with you." he said this as he put his hand on Ed's shoulder. Ed started to flinch violently.  
"Please, stop, please..."  
Ed started to cry, he was now in is own state of mind, losing his check on reality fast. Roy saw this and remembered what the one doctor had said. He gently pull Ed into his arms.  
"Shh...it is going to be okay. Shh...I won't hurt you, and I never will."  
"You mean it?"  
"Yes, I do Edward. I will never hurt you."  
He held Ed until he stopped crying and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Roy spent the day before Ed was discharged, getting things ready so Ed could just relax once there. First he had to buy clothes. Ed's suitcase never turned up, most of Ed's belongings were in it as well. Second he had to make sure that the quest bedroom one the first floor was cleaned up. Even though most of his house was spotless, that room had tons of boxes, some of stuff he thought he had lost. Third he had to make sure the first floor had enough space for a wheelchair to get around. Al said that it would be another week before they could come to Central, despite how much they wanted to see Ed.

Edward now had been in the hospital for a week. Though his condition was not majorly improved. He still refused to eat, though it had taken about two days Roy got Ed to eat at least one meal per day (he planned on making Ed eat as much as possible while in his care). Ed still found it hard to sleep more than two hours at a time. And lastly, his panic attacks only got worse. The smallest touch and he would shake or flinch while pleading for them to stop. So far, Ed only let Roy touch him. After the what happened when he was first in the hospital, he started to trust Roy. Mainly because Roy promised to never hurt him.

Roy came to get Ed the day when he was discharged. Knox stopped him first in the hall and told him that Ed would have weekly check-ups, also made Roy promise to make sure Ed eats and take his medicine. Once Roy finally made it to Ed's room, he opened the door. Ed quickly woke up and sat up in his bed, only to see it was Roy.  
"Oh, it's just you"  
"Yeah, ready to go?" Mustang asked as he laid an outfit for Ed on the bed.  
"I guess..."  
"Okay, get dressed and call for me once your done." Mustang started to walk out the door, when Ed spoke up.  
"Uh, about that...I can't on my own. Without an arm and leg, I can't. Could you help me."  
"Okay, I will. Guess for the time being you'll need me to do this for you."  
Roy helped Ed to the side of the bed. Once there he grabbed the bottom of the hospital shirt and pulled it off, and replaced it with a white t-shirt. Next came Ed's pants.

Roy tugged on the scrub pants, pulling them down slowly. After about an inch down he noticed the nest of blond curls. He gulped and pulled the pants down faster. Once he saw Ed's decently sized member, he looked up to make sure Ed was okay with all of this. Ed's head was turned to the side and he was a bright red all over. Roy had never seen Ed blush before and at that moment decided that Ed blushing was one of the most adorable things he ever saw. Finally after pulling off the pant scrubs, Roy put a pair of boxers on Ed, then a pair of sweat pants. He put a sock and slipper on his right foot.  
"Um...thanks for that, Mustang"  
"Your welcome, and please call me Roy for now, okay?"  
"Okay"  
"Now, lets go home"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
The car ride to Roy's house was spent in silence. Ed was trapped in his thoughts, leaving Roy to worry if he was alright. Roy glanced at Ed, who was staring out the window. Was it cause he dressed him earlier? He didn't mind, he actually was sorta happy Ed allowed him to help.

Ed was trying to think through things. When Roy had undressed him and redressed him, he thought back to before he was kidnapped, back then he had a huge crush on Roy. Though it had been a whole year since then, so many things change in a year. Roy was promoted to General, he was seventeen now, and he was not sure of the rest. He was mainly looking for things that were still the same. 'Roy's sexy hair is still the same...BAD THOUGHT!' Ed was trying to think of things, but felt stumped. He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the car stop.  
"We're here. Let me come around so I can carry you inside."  
"Okay, um...do you have a wheelchair?"  
"Yeah, inside. Why, don't want me carrying you around all the time?" Roy asked slyly.  
"No! I just...uh..."  
"Haha it's alright Ed, I was just joking."  
"Oh"

Roy did as he had said he would do and closed both the car and house doors with his foot. Once inside, the first thing Ed noticed was how clean Roy's house was. He was somewhat expecting it to be a little messy, not a lot just enough to be called a mess. Roy sat Ed down in the wheelchair.  
"Okay, up for lunch?"  
"Mmm" Ed was dreading that question.  
"I'll make you something and if you don't eat it now, you will eat it later."  
"Whatever" grumbled Ed.

Roy pushed the chair into the kitchen and up to the table. He proceeded to look through the cupboards until he found a can of soup.  
"Soup good?"  
"Don't care"  
Once Roy was done cooking it he poured some into a bowl and got a spoon. He sat the meal in front of Edward then sat down next to him. Ed just stared at the bowl in front of him.  
"Please just eat, Edward. You need to." Ed grumbled something not understandable, so an idea popped into Roy's head. "If you eat, I will let you look through my alchemy books. Call it _Equivalent Exchange_."  
"_Equivalent Exchange_, huh? Alright, I guess. Haven't used or studied alchemy in a while."  
Ed went on to eat most of the soup, but couldn't finish. He told Roy he was full, then asked if he could go ahead and read the books now. Roy nodded and pushed Ed into his study and by a bookshelf.

Ed scanned the self until he saw the book he wanted and grabbed it. He started to read it.  
"Before I forget, Al said that Winry and him will be over tomorrow to have a look at your automail."  
Though Ed didn't not respond, in fact he didn't even hear him. 'Good old Ed, glad to see him somewhat back to his normal self.'

The book Ed had grabbed was _Basic Alchemy_. 'At least alchemy hasn't changed.' Thus begun Ed's mental list of what had changed and what had not. So far, things that have change were winning, making Ed feel a little worse inside, like he didn't exist the past year.

About two hours later, Roy noticed Ed starting to doze off. He picked up the book out of Ed's hand and set it on a table. He pushed Ed to the quest room or Ed's room, and laid him on the bed and pulled the covers over him.  
"Goodnight Ed"  
"Mmm...night Roy" Ed said half asleep.  
Roy left the room and went up stairs to his room. He flopped onto his bed and started thinking. Today he realized he had feelings for Ed. At first he was surprised when it hit him, but not all that surprised. Even though he was Central's womanizer, he was actually bisexual. Not to many people knew of course, expect really close friends and, well, his past male lovers. As he thought of these feelings he decided to not act on them until Ed was better, though he knew it would be hard considering he wasn't all that good at hiding his feelings. Now he just wondered if Ed felt the same.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and please continue to review. Enjoy :) **

Chapter 10  
Roy woke up and looked at the clock on his nightstand, it was seven. 'Ed's medicine' he thought. The only problem with giving Ed his medicine, was he had to eat something first. At the hospital, both the nurses and Dr. Knox had lost their patience with him. Roy got the feeling they were almost happy to discharge Ed. Though he knew it was in Ed's best interest to be out of there.

Roy made scrambled eggs and toast, with a glass of orange juice for Ed. He took two pills out of the medicine bottle, and put everything on a tray and took it to Ed's room. When he got inside, the first thing he noted was Ed was sitting strait up in bed staring at the wall.  
"Didn't sleep well Ed?"  
"No, not really"

Roy sat on the edge of the bed and sat the tray on the nightstand. He also noticed how tired Ed looked.  
"Okay, how about you eat so you can take your medicine?"  
"Not hungry"  
"Come on, just try would you?"  
"Mmm"

Roy thought for a moment and decided to ask a new question.  
"Is there a reason your not hungry?"  
"N...no" Roy noticed his hesitation.  
"Lair, tell me what is going on...You can trust me."

So Ed went on to tell him everything that his captors did to him. That and how he was now afraid to do what may seem normal to most people.

Roy was far past mad, he was outraged. He wanted Ed's captors to suffer for what they did to Ed. They had made Ed a shell of his former self. They abused Ed in all ways possible. Roy just wanted them to burn now.

Ed had now started to cry. Once Roy noticed, he pulled Ed into his arms and held him.  
"Shh...it's going to be alright now, they can't hurt you anymore" Roy repeated this until Ed stopped and pulled away.  
"Maybe I can try to eat now"  
"Alright"

Ed ate most of his food and took his medicine.  
"Thank you, Roy"  
"For what?"  
"For being so nice, you really shouldn't be"  
"And why shouldn't I be? I care about you Ed."  
Either Ed or Roy (maybe both) had moved closer, because now their faces were only an inch or two apart. They could feel each others breath and couldn't take their eyes off one another. Roy finished off that space between them.

'Is he kissing me?' Ed thought. Roy pulled away 'Nice going Mustang just go and kiss him why don't you. Wh-'. Roy's thought was cut short when Ed leaned in and kissed him back. Ed pulled away a second later.  
"I love you Ed. That is why I care so much."  
"I love you too."

They continued to kiss each other. Each never wanting this moment to stop. Though a knock at the door stopped them.  
"I think that's Winry and Al." Roy said.  
"Mmm"  
"What's wrong?"  
"N-nothing" 'I just want to keep kissing you'  
"Okay, I'll go answer the door and then I'll be back"  
"Okay"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note (Read if you want to)**

**So I know all of you were expecting a chapter, don't worry this will eventually turn into one. When I first went to camp a month ago I thought that I would have been able to update once I got back, but then it was school, school, and MORE SCHOOL (I think you got my point) that I was unable to. Also this past month has been **_**so**_** much of an emotional roller-coaster that every time I have tried to write I just can't think of what to write (writer's block, I guess, I don't even know). **

**I took a look at my schedule to see were and if I could add a day or possibly make time for an update day. Well, as of right now that is Tuesdays. This may or may not change in the near future, really it all depends, sometimes my schedule changes daily (which was okay cause in the past I was a 'go with the flow kind of girl' but as of late that has changed).**

**I also hope to be able to start posting more stories soon. Most likely FMA, but we will see. I do want to finish **_**A new day**_** first. I did start to wright them, though (WRITER'S BLOCK) I have only got like a paragraph or two done on each (kinda like prompt for myself), hell one all I have wrote is 'prologue', so I don't even know anymore what it was. Though, what I do have started, I ain't tellin what they're bout. SURPRISE! :D **

**Anyway thanks for reading and the reviews, plus putting up with my wait. I plan to have Chapter 11 here instead of this in a week.**

**~Nerfiea **__


End file.
